Two Birds One Stone/Chapter Summary
This page provides detailed summaries for each chapter of Two Birds One Stone. Summary Chapter 1: Savior Ayden Grit, a young Vestal girl runs from Lync Volan in the wilderness of New Vestroia. Despite possessing a Bakugan, Omega Azreal, Ayden has no experience battling and is rescued by Shun Kazami, who promises to reunite her with her brother, a member of the Resistance. Chapter 2: Learning the Basics Shun teaches Ayden, who has developed a crush on him, the basics of Bakugan battling. All of a sudden, Lync appears. Chapter 3: Gone Shun and Lync battle and he manages to kidnap Ayden. Shun vows to rescue her but he can't do it alone... Chapter 4: A Reluctant Deal In Alpha City, Lync strikes a deal with Ayden that if she battle with him in the upcoming tournament, he will return her to her brother. Chapter 5: Victory in Alpha City Shun, having met up with Dan and the Resistance, arrives in Alpha City determined to rescue Ayden. He and Ace team up and enter the tournament to overload the dimension controller. Meanwhile, Ayden manages to slip away from Lync before the battle and discovers that their masked opponents are Shun and Ace. She makes it to the arena where Shun rescues her from Altair and reunite with Ace, who happens to be her brother. Shun and Ace defeat Volt and Lync and the Alpha controller is destroyed. Chapter 6: Surprise Visitor Runo arrives in New Vestroia, but is nothing more than a transparent image and must return to Earth via a dimension gate or else she will fade out of existence. Just as the Resistance gets there, Shadow intervenes. Runo makes it to the gate but is followed by Spectra, Gus and Lync. Dan, Mira and Baron give chase and the gate closes, leaving Ace, Marucho, Shun and Ayden on their own. Chapter 7: Vexos Trap Despite losing half their team, the Resistance decides to continue moving on to Beta City. However, in the middle of the night, Marucho and Ace are lured out into a sandstorm by Dan and Mira's voices, respectively and fall into a trap laid by the Vexos, leaving Shun and Ayden alone. Chapter 8: A Fallen Knight Ace battles against Mylene, but her Percival is no match for her Elico's power to change attributes and he is captured. Chapter 9: A Friend in Need Marucho is challenged by Volt, but he and Elfin fall to Volt and Brontes and are captured. Chapter 10: Western Showdown Shun and Ayden are all that's left of the Resistance and decide to head to Beta City on foot, as neither one can opreate the tank. However, they run into Shadow Prove and battle against his mechanical Hades. Ayden is nearly hurt in battle so Shun purposely knocks her out to keep her from the dangers of the battle. But his protectiveness may lead to his downfall. Chapter 11: End of the Resistance Shun's attempts to keep Ayden safe leave him on his own against the powerful Hades. He and Ingram put up a good fight, but in the end they lose. Chapter 12: Rescue Mission Dan and Baron return from Earth to discover their friends have all been captured by the Vexos. They battle against Mylene and Shadow while Spectra does his sister a solid and releases the prisoners. Marucho, Ace, Ayden and Shun escape but Ayden gets separated from them when she takes an opportunity to hack the dimension controller. Shun manages to find her, but runs into her, literally, and they almost kiss. Chapter 13: Back Together Dan and Baron win their fight just as the others reunite with them. With the controller destroyed, they flee Beta City. Chapter 14: One Member Short Ace is angered to hear of Mira's betrayal but resolves to put his feelings behind him for their mission. Ayden confesses to her Guardian Bakugan, Azreal, that she has feelings for Shun. Shun happens to overhear this thanks to the efforts of Ayden's Trap Bakugan, Maelstrom and comments that he thinks Ayden is pretty, as he overheard her say that she thinks otherwise. They almost kiss again, but are interrupted when Baron announces their arrival at Gamma City. Chapter 15: It's True As they infiltrate Gamma City, Marucho and Baron stay behind to fight Volt while Shun and Ayden take Lync and Mylene. Ace and Dan arrive at the bottom-most floor and Ace is shocked to discover that Mira truly has betrayed them. Chapter 16: Confronting the Traitor Ace and Dan battle against Mira and Gus, who are using mechanical Bakugan, Mira is secretly trying to help Dan and Ace win the battle. Dan and Ace win and the controller is destroyed. Mira is accepted back into the team as they head to their final destination: Vest Palace. Chapter 17: First Strike The Resistance make their way to the Vest Palace, when Hydron suddenly activates a secret fourth dimension controller. Shun, Ayden, Mira and Marucho managed to continue on while Ace, Dan and Baron fall back to the surface, saved by their Bakugan. As the Vexos flee the palace, Shun and the others try to hack the terminal to reverse the petrification of Tigrerra, Skyress, Preyas, Gorem and Hydranoid. Meanwhile, Drago engages Helios in a battle, the energy coming off it slowly destroying the palace. By a fluke, Elfin discovers the code and everyone makes it out of the palace before it explodes. Chapter 18: Going Home With the Vexos defeated, the Resistance has no need to stay together. Everyone says their goodbyes before heading home. Ayden kisses Shun on the cheek and thanks him for rescuing her and teaching her how to battle and quickly leaves. Dan, Shun and Marucho return to Earth where they are greeted by Runo and Julie. Chapter 19: The Attribute Energies It has been six months since the liberation of New Vestroia and Mira suddenly arrives on Earth for a visit. She explains how she, Ace, Ayden and Baron revealed the truth about the Bakugan and the royal family and the Vexos feld from Vestal. All of a sudden, Dan, Mira, Shun, Marucho, Baron and Ace are summoned by the Ancient Warriors of Vestroia who entrust them with the Attirbute Energies to keep safe from King Zenoheld, causing all their Bakugan to evolve. Chapter 20: Life on Vestal Despite being well adjusted, Ayden doesn't seem happy with being back in her normal life and greatly misses Shun. She and Ace try to help Baron find a place of his own when after hearing he was attacked by Hydron and lost the Haos Energy, they are ambushed by Mylene. Chapter 21: Siren's Serenade Ace, itching for revenge, takes on Mylene by himself, despite Ayden's protests. Percival's evolution is a plus for them, bus Mylene's new mechanical Bakugan, Macubass is far too superior. Fortunately for them, Klaus von Hertzon arrives and saves the day. Chapter 22: Solo Mission After hearing about their friends attacks on New Vestroia, Dan and co. decide to meet up with them there. However, something is detected on New Vestroia and Shun volunteers to check it out, despite wanting to see Ayden again. He discovers the BT System, currenlty trapping Bakugan back in ball form ad reunites with his old Guardian, Skyress. Lync appears and they battle. Chapter 23: Shun vs. Lync! Battle for Ayden's Heart! Shun and Lync's battle continues and despite Ingram's evolution, he is unreliable, forcing Shun to partner up with his old guardian Skyress. Ingram takes charge and accepts his new powers, defeating Lync's new Aluze. Chapter 24: The Return of Spectra Dan, Marucho and Mira arrive at Klaus' mansion and reunite with Ace, Ayden and Baron. Volt suddenly appears, followed by Spectra and Gus. Spectra takes on Dan, Marucho and Mira in a three-on-one battle and loses to Dan. Volt leaves as Dan is weakend from the fight. Ayden requests to use Klaus dimensional communicator in hopes of contacting Shun, with no luck and instead finds a video of Spectra announcing the truth of the failed colonization on New Vestroia (which all had been blamed on him). They suddenly receive a message from Alice on Earth, who tells them she has been attacked by Shadow. The Resistance decides to return to Earth. Chapter 25: Change in Strategy The Resistance arrives at Marucho's mansion where Ayden happily reunites with Shun. But rather than attacking like usual, everyone decides it will be better to remain in hiding to protect the attribute energies. Chapter 26: A Day Out All the sitting and waiting around is starting to make everyone go crazy. So, Shun, having promised Ayden he would take her on a tour of Earth, decides to take her to the amusement park. Ayden has a great time with Shun, but they encounter Volt, who is after the Ventus energy. After Shun and Ingram takes a hit for Ayden, he is knocked out, leaving Ayden on her own against Volt. Chapter 27: Protecting Shun It's up to Ayden to protect Shun and the Ventus energy from Volt. She puts up a good fight and manages to defeat him. Shun awakes and is surprised and relieved to see that she is safe and that Volt is gone. They spend the rest of the night looking at a starshower and when Shun takes them back to Marucho's, he kisses her. Chapter 28: Bakugan Interspace Ayden discovers Brontes abandoned and secretly takes him in. Marucho reveals to everyone that he has created a virtual battling world called Bakugan Interspace. To test it out, Ace has a battle against Julie and Billy and wins. Shun discovers that Shadow and Mylene have followed Billy and their location is out in the open. Chapter 29: Striking a Deal with Spectra Knowing they can no longer hide, Dan decides they must attack, but they don't know where the Vexos are, but Spectra does. As if on cue, Spectra arrives and challenges Dan, agreeing to take them to the Mother Palace should he win. Dan wins and Spectra takes the Resistance to the Mother Palace. Chapter 30: Not so Surprising The Resistance arrives and Dan and Mira are separated from the group. The group splits up, Ace, Ayden and Marucho in one and Shun and Baron in another. But before splitting up, Shun wants to talk about their kiss but Ayden stresses that now is not the right time. Shun reluctantly agrees and kisses her, asking that she be safe. Ace and Shun both lose their attribute energies just as they reunite with Dan, Spectra and an unconscious Mira who are locked in battle with Zenoheld. Chapter 31: Five Down, One to Go Dan loses and the Pyrus energy is lost, making the BT System fully operational. The Resistance heads onto Spectra's ship to evacuate New Vestroia. Chapter 32: Evacuation The Bakugan of New Vestroia are evacuated onto Earth, but Drago and Helios decide to try and destroy the BT System. Drago flies it up into space, fearing that some Bakugan may have been left behind, and when it goes off, a vision of Wyvern appears to him and he absorbs the attribute energies and evolves. Chapter 33: No Explosions Mira, Ayden, Ace and Baron decide to stay on Earth a little longer. During a movie, Shun reflects on his last experience with a girl, Katie Lowery, and how that ended badly. Shun is confident in his feelings for Ayden, while she is still very confused, wondering what they were now that they had kissed. Chapter 34: The Phantom Data Appears! Avatar Baron Attacks! A mysterious phantom data appears in Bakugan Interspace in the form of four Bakugan. Baron battles one and loses and the team wonders who sent it. Chapter 35: Spectra's Finale Spectra appears one last time for a battle. But when Spectra loses, he and Helios acknowledge that Dan is better than them and they decide to join the Resistance. Chapter 36: Keith's Phantom Data Mira is so happy that her brother has returned. Keith deicdes to help Dan and Drago get stronger by building them Battle Gear, so they test out the prototype in Interspace with the Phantom Data Bakugan. Meanwhile, Shun and Ayden finally have the talk and he asks her to be his girlfriend. Chapter 37: Family Now officially dating (but in secret), Shun takes Ayden to meet his grandfather. Chapter 38: Azreal's Fate Mylene and Shadow attack Marucho's home but are ambushed by the Resistance. Mylene captures Mira as a hostage but Keith lures them into Bakugan Interspace where they battle. Despite winning, Mylene won't accept her fate and unleashes a Death Ball which causes Interspace to collapse. Azreal decides to repent for his past crimes and swithces places with Keith and Mira before being sucked into the portal. Chapter 39: Comfort Ayden is heartbroken over losing Azreal and refuses to speak with anyone, even Ace. The rest of the team has a party for Keith, celebrating the success of Drago's Battle Gear while Shun comforts his girlfriend. Chapter 40: Bread Crumb Trail Keith sneaks away at night to fight Zenoheld. The Resistance decides to go on the attack and Alice and her grandfather arrive to help locate the Mother Palace by backtracking Mylene and Shadow's travel. Ayden, despite lacking her Guardian, still wants to join them, much to Ace's disproval. Chapter 41: Return of the Beast King The battle begins as Mira and Keith attempt to persuade their father to return with them. Meanwhile, Ayden is cornered and about to be blasted, when all of a sudden, Azreal returns, evolved and more powerful from the Doom Dimension bringing with him Volt and Lync. Ayden returns Brontes to Volt. The Brawlers decide to destroy the Alternative from the inside as Ayden, Lync and Volt remain behind. Chapter 42: Final Clash! Resistance vs. Alternative! Dan and the others defeat the Bakugan guarding the Alternative's core just as Mira and Keith convince their father to leave with them. However, Clay sacrifices himself so that Mira and Keith can get away. The Alternative is destroyed and the Resistance part ways again. Epilogue: Spread Your Wings Shun and Ayden are both upset about how things ended up and fear that they may never see each other again. Category:Chapter Summary Category:A to Z